


Long-Waited

by abbeyjewel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was always Bucky's Dom, but it's been a while since they've had a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Waited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/gifts).



> For my dear Holly <3 
> 
>  
> 
> The capitalisation is intentional.

No one could drop him like Steve could, but it wasn’t like many hadn’t tried. HYDRA had spent years brainwashing him to do their bidding, but he never dropped as deep or as fast as when Steve took him in hand. Steve was so terribly good at it, and always had been, even when he was skinny and small. Bucky craved it, wanted to drop and float to that place only Steve could get him. 

The only problem was that Steve wouldn’t. Not since HYDRA. Not during Bucky’s recovery. He was concerned, and he had every right to be. Bucky only wished he wasn’t. He sometimes wished Steve was a little less of a good person. The things HYDRA had done to him, Steve didn’t want to go anywhere near that. Bucky understood, Steve didn’t want to hurt him. But Bucky _needed_ this.

Bucky swapped between cajoling and pleading, and finally _finally_ Steve agreed. They set a time and a place, discussed safewords, and everything Steve planned to do. It was like their first time, only much more thorough. Bucky wanted to be tied up, but more than that, he wanted it to hurt. Pain was cleansing, and the way Steve could hurt him was the only way he wanted it. 

* * *

his wrists are tied, with rope that was easily breakable, to the ceiling beam above him. Already he can feel himself dropping, slow and nice. he needed this, he _missed_ this. bucky’s eyes slip closed and his breathing evens out. It’s more than he’s had in _years_ and he’s going to enjoy it. 

Captain is in front of him, hands gently touching his sides, holding him still. As if he needed to be held still. As if he wanted to be anywhere but here. “How’s this?” He asks softly, His voice a whisper. bucky whines quietly, leaning forward into His touch, trying to encourage Him on. It’s been a while and they both are nervous, but bucky _wants this_ wants this. “My good boy” bucky can hear the smile in His voice and melts a little. 

They don’t have his collar. The thin leather strap that was worn smooth. It had originally been black, but last bucky had seen it, it had been brown and cracked. But it had been his, to show that he was Captain’s, and he had cherished it. bucky hardly had time to mourn its loss when he felt something wrap around his neck. Rope, and not leather, but the pressure was similar enough. It’s tight, but Captain fits a finger between bucky’s skin and the rope, and deems it loose enough. 

“Shame we don’t have your old one, soldier.” Captain muses, bucky hums in agreement. “Maybe if you’re good, I can get you a nice one. What do you think about that?” bucky’s eyes flash open and he leans forward against his bonds, a small desperate noise in the back of his throat. Of course he wants it, he wants everything his Captain will give him. Captain’s hand brushes through his hair, pushing it back and leading Bucky back into place, relaxed against the bonds attaching him to the ceiling beam. 

Captain pulls away, but He doesn’t move far. Everything He planned on using was set out and prepared for, all nice and neat. bucky appreciated it at times like these, because he really doesn’t know what he would do if his Captain left him for long. Back, Captain slides His hand along bucky’s chest again, fingers finding the not-quite-hard nub of his nipple and giving it a tiny flick. bucky moans softly as Captain manipulates the nub to hardness, massaging and giving a sharp twist every now and then. 

bucky’s eyes close, and so it’s a surprise when something warm and wet replaces the fingers. _Captain’s mouth._ he hums appreciatively and leans into it, pleading for more. Of course Captain pulls away, tutting. bucky can only take what He gives him. he’s floating and warm, but only just so. he’s nowhere near where he could be, where He’s put him before. 

he knew they were coming, but it was still a surprise when the first clamp bit down. bucky let out a soft keening sound, but didn’t struggle. he wanted this, pain was cleansing. When both were in place, Captain tugged them, pulling a hiss from bucky’s lips. “Good boy, so good.” He crooned, hands rubbing down bucky’s body, moving so close to bucky’s throbbing want. 

Captain stroked him slowly, teasingly. And bucky’s cock, not knowing any better, responded. When did he get so hard? but of course his body knew that it belonged to Captain, and it reacted as such. Captain used the precum from his dripping cock as lubricant and stroked bucky to the edge of orgasm before tapering off, letting bucky’s cock bounce as it was released. “Ah, ah, not yet.” Captain admonished softly, and bucky couldn’t hold back a shudder. 

He pulled away again, but this time kept a hand on bucky, moving around him like bucky was an easily frightened horse. bucky wasn’t, but appreciated the touch none-the-less. Behind him now, Captain pressed a palm flat onto his back and swept down. When Captain’s hand pulled back, bucky couldn’t help but tense up. Not in fear, but in anticipation. he knew what was coming, and he needed it so bad. _he’d waited so long._

_Smack!_

bucky leaned into his Captain’s belt and gave a full body shudder. The leather came down again, in the spot right below the last blow. his Captain had perfect aim. Of course he did, he was Captain America, and more than that, he was bucky’s Dom. His aim was as true as it was 70 years ago, if not better.  
Captain’s belt rained down his back and across his ass, not stopping until bucky’s back and thighs were alight with pain. Pain that sent bucky further and further into that special floating feeling. 

he was completely gone by the time Captain dropped the belt and settled for using his hand to bring a new definition to the pain. he sagged in his restraints, letting out muted noises of pain and satisfaction. Low hums and gasps lead to sharp intakes of breath and harsh gasps. he was consumed with pleasure that the pain brought him, and was only vaguely aware of Captain’s hands on him, of his body releasing, not just once, but twice. 

* * *

Bucky didn’t know how long he hung there. He came back to himself curled up on his front in their bed, head resting up on his folded up arms. Steve next to him, fingers stroking through Bucky’s hair and watching him with concerned eyes. Before Steve could worry too much, he hummed and leaned into the touch. “S’nice, Steve.” 

“How are you feeling?” Bucky huffed out a breath and scooted closer to Steve, pressing his face into Steve’s chest. 

“Better if you hold me, punk.” Bucky could feel Steve’s laugh in his chest and smiled weakly, exhausted but feeling so _nice._ “I needed that.” He pressed a kiss into Steve’s chest before relaxing more fully into his arms. 

Steve doesn’t say anything, just tilts Bucky’s chin up and kisses him sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
